


Abies

by Eugewo (faeliya)



Series: Merlin's Creatures and Where To Find Them [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Care of Magical Creatures, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/Eugewo
Summary: World building of Merlin and his creatures.Wherein Merlin never went to Hogwarts, instead he went to a university just like muggles do. He comes to live with his eccentric Uncle Gauis afterwards.





	1. Krampus the Kneazle

**Author's Note:**

> Abies means pine, it refers to the 'home' of Merlin and Gaius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Kneazle is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, no proofreading. Just world building up to the actual plot, and an exercise in getting me back into writing.

Uncle Gaius gets the dreadful beast one winter. It was after the holidays where gifting pets often went more wrong than right. From what Merlin heard, the beast was gifted to some old lady's daughter who couldn't handle the cat. It kept hissing and aggressively pawing at her friends and guests, and it drove her crazy. Apparently, the last straw was when she lost another friend to the damn thing, who had the audacity to pee on her best friend's fiance's pants.

Uncertain of what to do, Gaius was rung up by his old friend, pleading for help.

"I'm not sure it's _just_ a cat, Gaius!" Alice's shrill voice can be heard even from Merlin's hiding spot. The boy wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but they made it quite easy for him to listen in with the door left wide open like it is.

"Alice, dear, calm down. I'm sure the thing is just nervous and settling in. Some cats have been known to mark territory, and I doubt it's been housebroken?" Gaius reasons, sounding all too calm and nonchalant to Alice's ears.

"I wouldn't ring you up if it wasn't serious, Gaius. You must know that, after everything that happened..." Alice trails off, avoiding the topic itself, but she had to bring it up to bring to light the severity of the situation.

"...You don't suppose it's something else?" Gaius sits up straighter in his seat behind the aged mahogany desk in his study, switching the phone over to his right side. A sign that he was taking this conversation more seriously now.

"Possibly. Its fur has begun to take on a different hue. I believe it is changing into its winter coat." Alice explains, implying what Gaius' mind is piecing together.

"I'll be there by the 'morrow to pick it up." And he promptly hangs up after that to sag into his seat, that mahogany desk of his almost swallowing him in his slump. Merlin's never seen his Uncle Gaius so haggard after a phone call. Most of the time Merlin feels like it's the caller who feels like how his Uncle is now feeling.

"Uncle Gaius?" Merlin greets, standing at the entrance to the study, waiting to be granted permission to enter the forbidden lair.

Gaius sits up properly upon seeing his nephew, "Oh. Merlin. Come in, child. You heard that, yes?" Merlin nods his head while he approaches, standing on his tip toes to keep eye contact over Gaius' huge desk. "What's wrong?" Merlin finds himself asking for the whole story. He's always been a nosy, busybody child.

"I must make a trip to town. A friend is in need of help." Gaius explains vaguely as he rises from his seat, collecting anything he may need during his travels. The mainland travels have always been rough even with apparation, although Gaius would rather lay in his grave willingly before admitting it was mostly because of old age that interfered with his ability to travel.

"What kind of help? Should I come with?" Merlin follows the older man around the house, picking up any items Gaius gestures to so Merlin doesn't have to hear the familiar creak of bones Gaius appears to be making often when bending or stretching. Merlin knows better than to call Gaius old. The one time he commented offhandedly on it, his teeth were chattering for days--Gaius made him manually heat the house without magic.

"No. Just tend to the house." All packed and ready to weather the storm outside, Gaius turns to appraise his nephew. In the foyer, Merlin looks just as he came to him some months ago--small, uncertain, and ready to cry. "I'll be back within a day, Merlin." Gaius reassures, patting the boy who's slowly become like a son to him. Assured that his touch will be welcomed, Merlin hugs his Uncle. Every time Gaius leaves somewhere, it always unsettles him. Merlin doesn't know if it's because of the loneliness he'll be haunted by for the next few days or that it brings back painful memories of when his mother left him here.

"Ok, Uncle Gaius." Merlin replies feebly as his fingers are pried from around Gaius' legs. Turning around to properly slip into his shoes, Gaius mumbles something that Merlin almost misses over his sniffling, before promptly slipping out the door, "Prepare the lounge room for a Kneazle, our guest." The door closing behind him shortly with a flick of magic.

No longer saddened with those last parting words, Merlin dives into Gaius' library to fetch the hefty tome that has become Merlin's favorite by far:

_Fantastic Beasts_

Merlin's read every book in Uncle Gaius' study, but the compendium about magical beasts is his absolute favorite. Each page is filled with neat handwritten flourishes that Merlin can feel through his magic: the passion, awe, and every emotion in which the writers felt when they wrote down the very words Merlin's now reading. There are even colorful pictures: some hand-drawn, most photo-printed, that would capture any eight year old's attention. Although the words are difficult to understand in this book sometimes, Merlin mostly likes looking at the pictures anyways. Remarkably that he has every picture in here memorized.

So it doesn't take long for him to flip to the page he's looking for.

Kneazles.

Kneazles aren't fickle like the old lady's daughter described it. Kneazles are intuitive. They have a way of detecting the bad people. If anything, it was probably just trying to warn the girl that the company she spends her time with were piss-poor. Kneazles aren't bad beasts.

Merlin almost tears up at that conclusion. The poor thing was just like him, misunderstood and abandoned. Then and there, Merlin vows the Kneazle will know no other love other than Merlin's because he'll smother the beast with all his love.

In a much happier mood now and a boy with a mission, Merlin re-arranges the lounge to welcome their new guest that Uncle Gaius has left to bring back. He tidies up and cleans first so he can have a better work space. Although, Merlin's way of tiding has always left a bad impression and the boy never seems to learn even after numerous scoldings. Instead of putting things back where they simply belong, Merlin crams it into whatever closest crevice he can find that'll fit them. Books strewn around the room are shoved under whatever shadow and gap his magic can sweep them into, his random blanket and pillows forts combine together to remake themselves bigger and taller instead of returning to whatever settee or closest he stole them from, any large crumbs viewable to the eagle eye are piled up together in front of a small hole in between the lounge and kitchen where Garbo lives--he always eats Merlin's leftover if he leaves it outside his den, a much more resourceful way to clean-up--although Gaius always tells him there's no one else who lives in this house except the two of them, and finally with everything out of the way, Merlin proceeds to move the furniture around to his liking.

Gaius would scold him if anything changed drastically, so Merlin opts to keep everything relatively the same. He simply moves the standing bookshelves smushed together in a corner apart, to reveal and nice small corner, perfect for a cat to nestle in. His magic steals some more pillows and blankets from the cupboard to make a bed most suitable for his new companion.

Standing back to examine his work, Merlin smiles at what he sees. His finest yet, he concludes with a wide smile before diving into it, surrendering to the invitation calling him to bed down with it. Realizing too late the trap he's fallen into, Merlin drifts deep in slumber, knackered from the use of magic he's still unaccustomed to utilizing.

* * *

The familiar presence of Gaius' magic working the door unlock along with the cold, winter breeze wakes Merlin, who scrambles to greet his Uncle and their new guest.

"Merlin. Get me a towel. Quickly." Gaius greets as he carries a rather large pet crate into the living space. Merlin rushes to obey. The towels are kept a shelf higher than he can reach since Gaius tends to store everything at his height to avoid strenuous bending for his age. No matter though, without a blink or strain on his part, Merlin is able to levitate a single sheet into his arms. On his way back, Merlin's abnormally large ears can hear the pitiful yowling coming from the cage.

"Here, Uncle Gaius." Merlin gestures towards the bundle in his arms while peering into the cage, trying to glimpse at their newest guest. His face is barely in front of the crate's doors before a paw nearly fangs his face.

"Bwuah!" Merlin jumps back in surprise, landing on his bottom unceremoniously; the clumsy child that he is.

Gaius catches the towel before it falls down with his nephew. "Don't agitate him, child. He's still adjusting."

"Doesn't sound like it." Merlin bites back, hating it when his uncle reprimands him.

"He'll come around. He's still missing Lisette."

"The old lady's daughter?"

"Yes, Merlin. Her name's Lisette. You've met her before. She's Alice's only child." Merlin makes a face. He doesn't remember. He does, however, remember Alice. Alice is the one that always sends Gaius the sweet stuff that he's always stingy about sharing with Merlin.

"Ok." Merlin dismisses, jumping straight into the important matter at hand instead, "What's its name?" Even though his eyes almost got clawed out, Merlin is still curious about their new addition. He stands on his tip toes to try and see from above, but it's hard because there's only holes and he's only so tall for an eight year old.

Gaius sighs in exasperation before lifting the young boy up onto the table. " _His_ name is Toby." Merlin blanches at the name. _Toby? Really?_ Even Merlin's names for the gnomes that keep harassing Uncle Gaius are better than that.

"Toby? No wonder the cat was throwing a fit."

"Merlin." Gaius raises his imperious eyebrow. Merlin shrinks back on himself at that look.

"You must think so too! Toby doesn't do a Kneazle justice!"

"What I think doesn't matter, Merlin. He's been named already and it would not be right to change it. He already answers to it and it would be cruel to denounce it otherwise." Gaius retorts, expression severe and serious. Not quite grasping the concept, Merlin simply nods anyways to assuage his uncle.

Conversation finished, Gaius resumes his task. Merlin slides down the table to seat himself a bit of ways to watch his uncle work. The yoweling has diminished a little, mostly due to the poor beast's parched throat, so Gaius works quickly--while the creature is weak is the safest for them to unlatch the door. In two seconds flat, Gaius meticulously unlocks the crate's gate and sets the food tray inside. He prepared it earlier while Merlin had rushed to grab a towel. As soon as that was accomplished, Gaius draped the said towel over the pet carrier, blocking out any sense of sight, smell, and noise from disturbing the Kneazle before he's ready to come out.

"...Will he be alright like that?" Merlin asks quietly, eyes sad and glistening.

Feeling somewhat guilty for reprimanding the boy, Gaius steps around the table to the other side where Merlin is seated. "I'm sure he will adjust, with due time. Just like how you did when you first came here, remember that?" Merlin snorts at the comparison. "That's not the same!"

" _Why_ Merlin. You were crying for your mother for days, and then it took weeks before I could coax you out of your room here." Gaius expounds in disbelief that Merlin could forget how he was the first day he came here after Hunith left him here so he could _hone_ his _gifts_.

"I'm doing better now." Merlin grumbles, hating it even more when he's teased, especially by his uncle.

Gaius smiles widely as he squeezes his nephew's shoulders, "That you have, my boy, that you have."

* * *

It's been three days since Toby came to them, and the Kneazle is still hiding in the exact same crate he came to them in, albeit placed in the corner Merlin made for him now instead of the dining table. Gaius tried coaxing him out yesterday, but he got swiped at for the efforts and ever since they've just left the door open since it wasn't a matter of Toby wrecking destruction now, but whether or not he felt _comfortable_ enough to ruin Gaius' battered settee--which Merlin honestly wished Toby would take his claws to or else Gaius would never replace the old, rickety thing.

Merlin hardly found time to coax the beast out himself though with Gaius running him ragged. Just a day spent taking care of personal matters (Toby), left Gaius behind on his work. Enough so that Gaius had to recruit him for help, which has never happened before. So when Gaius isn't hauled up in his study doing whatever it is what Merlin still doesn't know because his uncle never lets him in there, Gaius is out doing more things he vaguely explains to Merlin. Pretty much, Uncle Gaius has been too busy to upkeep the house so Merlin has been doing it himself. Although, he can invoke his magic's help instead of the ridiculous punishment before where he couldn't. Still, Merlin can't help complaining about getting a house elf to do it all. However, just the mention of that subject leaves Merlin's hand raw-red from being lashed, a punishment Gaius saves only for when Merlin is being a very bad child.

Merlin secretly thinks it's because house elves are a touchy subject for his Uncle Gaius, instead of complaining. He's never been whipped for complaining until now.

Perhaps feeling guilty, Gaius has opted to work outside of the house today, which is fine by Merlin, allows him to slack off a bit. Finished with all the required tasks of keeping the house warm and homey, he decides to indulge in some free time--with Toby.

"Toby." Merlin calls out, making sure to stay a good length away from the crate's entrance in case the cat decides he was being annoying.

Silence. Perhaps he didn't hear?

"Toby~~~" Merlin can't even see inside with how dark it is, so he scoots closer.

"Toooooby~~~" Maybe if they stopped using the towel it would help in introducing him to his new environment? So Merlin reaches out for the damn towel.

"Too--" Merlin does not shriek or flail pathetically when a blue-gray monstrosity pounces at him from inside the crate, nearly maiming him if he didn't have the towel in his hand to throw at the beast.

Scurrying to the closest safety with his heart beating loudly in his ears, Merlin hides behind the cushions of the crappy settee. After a few moments, Merlin peers over the pillows to verify if his assailant is still on the prowl. Toby is sitting right where Merlin's head was--the young boy gulps--and is casually licking at his paws and chest. Merlin swears he can see the Kneazle peer at him from the corner of his eye though, assessing him and plotting his death.

Although fearful of the beasts's intentions, this is also the first time Merlin has gotten a good look at him. The book truly doesn't do what's in front of him justice, is all Merlin's mind can formulate as he admires the Kneazle from afar. Toby has fully taken on his winter coat now. Instead of the midnight black coat that Gaius showed him a picture of prior, Toby's fur is now a fluffier grey-blue merle. His fur looks more ragged and overgrown too, proof that he needs a bath and cut.

As if sensing his eyes on him, Toby turns to look straight at Merlin. When their eyes meet, it is almost as if he was looking at a mirror. Toby's eyes appear as if they were taking on the same hue as his own. It was a strange thing to witness, watching the specks of gray in the beast's eyes melt into ocean lapis. It also almost stops his heart with the intensity of that look. 

Not one to be cowed though, Merlin straightens up. "I'm Merlin! I live here! This space is a shared communal area, so please don't bite me! Or Uncle Gaius won't be happy when he comes home, and let me tell you that's a very bad thing, Uncle Gaius being unhappy that is." Merlin stop himself before he starts rambling. Will always said he talked too much, too fast when he was nervous.

Toby holds his gaze the entire time, but after his tirade resumes his grooming. Merlin could've sworn he saw the beast roll its eyes at him, and his jaw dropped. "You understood all that?!" Giddy with a feeling he couldn't quite describe, but empowered enough by it that he braves to sit almost next to Toby, fidgeting a bit to appease his restless limbs. "Gaius says your name is Toby. But if you don't like it, we can call you something else. It must be hard not being able to choose your own name, I would know, so, you can pick any name you'd like?"

Done grooming from the looks of it, Toby simply gives Merlin an unimpressed look before getting up and prowling towards the crate.

"Toby! Noooo!" Merlin cries as he throws himself down in front of the pet carrier, attempting to foil the Kneazle's escape. However, the beast is quicker and already has the gate in front of Merlin shut closed, himself tucked in comfortably, latched the lock with his tail, and smacking the boy in the face with said tail before Merlin could even blink in between all of that.

"Mreow." Toby mocks, and the look of furious humiliation on the human's face is almost worth it for being seen crawling out of the cage he's been lazing in. _Almost_.

* * *

"Gaius. That Kneazle is evil." Merlin informs his uncle, as soon as he heard the familiar tinkering of the doorknob.

"Merlin. I haven't even taken off my shoes, this will have to wait." Gaius sighs. It doesn't seem like Merlin has taken offense to the punishment he gave him earlier upon mentioning house elves, so at least that is a good sign.

Merlin stands back a bit to allow Gaius room to slip his shoes off, hang his coat, and tuck his bag into the ratty weave basket that was gifted by the gnomes as a temporary truce for the holidays. Gaius didn't agree to the alliance, but it is too cold right now to go out and harass them. Merlin wouldn't have let him anyways. It's too cold and cruel to de-gnome them right now.

"Now, what is this about the Kneazle?" Gaius motions for Merlin to continue, having made himself comfortable at the dining table.

 Merlin takes the seat beside his uncle before continuing, "That Kneazle is evil." Somehow his voice has dropped into a whisper, in fear that the beast could hear them.

"Evil? And why are we whispering?" Gaius leans over so he can hear and communicate. Often than not, indulging in his nephew's games caused more problems, but Gaius reasons pampering the child every once and awhile is a luxury that the two deserve from time to time.

"He might hear us." Merlin's eyes flicker to the crate that's now closed shut. It wasn't like that before Gaius left.

"You locked him inside then?" Gaius raises his impervious eyebrow, reprimand on the ready. However, Merlin vehemently denies it, rushing to explain the truth, "It wasn't me! I was just trying to say hi and then he pounced on me. He almost mauled me! He seemed comfortable when he came out, but then he scampered back into the crate and closed it himself. He even _meowed_ at me." It must've been the truth Gaius reasons, if Merlin's that out of breath from flailing and talking non-stop without a single breath in-between.

"He also wasn't black anymore." Merlin adds in, contemplating look on his face as if he is trying to remember something important.

"What?"

"He got fluffier and bluer. And then his eyes changed colors too when I met his eyes!"

"Nonsense!" Gaius returns to speaking normally. He's never heard of a Kneazle that could change its eye color at will. In fact, he's never heard of such a thing concerning magical creatures. "There has never been anything in the history of magical creatures that describes such an occurrence, Merlin. Either you're seeing things or not eating enough of your vegetables." At this, Gaius stares down at his nephew in knowing. Merlin merely shrinks back on himself.

"But Garbo has to eat something..." Merlin mumbles mostly to himself, but Gaius here it anyways.

"Again with that? How many times do I have to tell you that nothing lives in there!"

Hoping to avoid another reprimand, Merlin scampers off to his room, but not before yelling, "Good night, Uncle Gaius!"

Gaius shakes his head at the swift retreat, rising to make a cuppa retiring to bed himself.

That child...

It probably wasn't such a good idea bringing Merlin to him. Hunith always thought him a bit loose in the head, but that's because she didn't know much about the wizarding world. So imagine later when she comes to pick up her son, she'll think him also crazy, which Gaius is slowly acknowledging. Merlin might be unique because of his _gifts_ , but sometimes it makes him a bit mad.

* * *

 

Toby has come out of his crate more often now. Enough times for it to be casual, where he would come out during dinner time to share the dining room with the humans. He'd watch them eat and sometimes be treated to a snack from the little boy. Although, he only ever took those scraps when Gaius gets moody and _forgets_ to feed him. Those days he sits on the edge of the old man's bed late at night to stare him down. By morning light when Gaius rises, Toby's still sitting there with his sinister grin and all-knowing eyes.

Unperturbed though, Gaius will simply pat the Kneazle's head and give a gourmet breakfast of freshwater gobies, and if lucky, salmon later for lunch. "You're too smart a cat for us." Gaius would go on as he set the plate a reasonable height for Toby and his own creaking back.

The Kneazle knows, that's why he tolerates Gaius at most. The kid on the other hand, he has no problem expressing his distaste with fangs and claws, which he delights in because it sends the boy scurrying away. Before he had to subtlety scare his previous owner's guest away because they only acknowledged him as a mere domestic cat, but now Toby rather delights in his current lifestyle.

The cottage that he lives in is rather spacious and warm. The ceilings are high with rafters that serve as a good hiding spot from the humans or that dreaded bundimun hidden in that hole where Merlin likes to leave all his mess. Toby's eyes narrowed at the gesture when he first saw it. Feeding a bundimun was not a wise choice. They could grow exponentially and destroy whatever house they inhabited within hours. However, that's not his problem, so he ignores it.

Toby mostly keeps to the lounge room, sometimes he'll venture into the library or Gaius' room, but never into Merlin's. The beast has a feeling that once he enters the boy's room, he'll never come back out the same. So he gives the room a wide berth every time he passes by it to the library. Occasionally, he'll sneak outside, but it's always blizzarding so he doesn't stay out for long. Only long enough to scout the area of his new home to better understand his location. If compelled, maybe some hunting in that pond could be entertaining.

Although, Toby prefers lazing up in the rafter most of the time. So hunting will have to wait until spring when it's no so cold outside. Until then, his only form of hunting will be in the form of a chair-tall, three stone, bipedal target who's now approaching the kitchen, back unguarded.

Toby pounces.

At full length, Toby is easily more than half the size of Merlin. With much more hair and muscle, they could probably weigh the same as well. So it didn't take much to topple the unsuspecting boy face first onto the dirty kitchen that was supposed to be cleaned yesterday. Toby snickers, twirling elegantly upon Merlin's back before planting his full weight on him in a cozy bun.

"Toby! You're heavy! And it's too early for this! I'm hungry!" Merlin wails, trying to throw the beast off his back. Toby is surprised by the contortions of Merlin's body, but molds easily to it, refusing to be thrown off. Just to spite the boy too, he purrs in Merlin's ears as he rubs his head against those sharp cheekbones.

The incoming swat is easy to predict, and Toby bounds away gracefully to his den.

"Demon cat." Merlin mutters to no one in particular as he rights himself.

Ever since the rafters have become a second home to the Kneazle, Merlin's found himself as a target dummy practice for the beast's imaginary hunting games. Instead of worrying about Gaius' old bones, Merlin's going to have to start worrying his aching joints that catch his weight irresponsibly, head that's been intimately acquainted with the floor this past week, and bum that's too boney to have a four stone fur beast smirking down at him.

Day already declining, Merlin's shoulder slump with his mood. However, upon seeing the familiar white container with a plaid bow wrapped secured around it, Merlin perks. Gently retrieving his mother's monthly gift from the fridge, Merlin sets it on the counter, hoisting himself up on the stool always placed in the kitchen for when Merlin most needs it. Unraveling the ribbon and removing the lid, Merlin sighs in nostalgia and relief.

His mother hasn't forgotten about him. She's still sending monthly gifts in the form on snacks and desserts that remind Merlin of home.

_Merlin,_

_Happy Holidays, love. I wished it for us to spend Boxing Day together at the least, but things have been hectic around here and your Uncle Gaius is too busy these days it seems. I made your favorite snack, dried anchovies and fish jerky. This season's haul has been plentiful so I made lots for you. I miss you._

_Mum_

Merlin tears a bit at the message, but holds it in, still trying to hold on to the bitter emotions about being left here at Uncle Gaius' as he watched his mother spare not a single glance at him as she abandoned him.

Peeling back the tissue paper, Merlin examines the fish. Indeed, underneath are all sorts of dried fish, candied fruits, and fish jerky. Born in a small fishing village of Ealdor, most of Merlin's meals consisted of seafood. And although it repulsed Merlin back in Ealdor, it now pleases him because it brings back memories that he wishes to hold on to: memories of Will, of them sneaking on to boats to ride the sea, of the gull's beckoning calls to lead them home, of warm firelight as the only source of 'electricity' in their tiny stone cottage, of soft hands combing through his hair and holding his hand when he needed it most, of it letting go at the most crucial time.

Merlin blinks back to the past when he feels a soft, furry appendage brush against the inner wrist of his arms. Without him noticing, Toby has seated himself in between his arms, right in front of his mother's tin container. "Toby! Noooo!" Merlin wails, knowing without having to suspect that his mother's holiday snacks weren't going to be his snacks for much longer.

Faster than Merlin, Toby hefts the tin by the rim with his mouth and maneuvers around the flailing boy. Without stopping to spare a glance, the Kneazle climbs up easily onto the ceiling beams with his prize clutched between his paws. A smirk of triumphant blooming on his face.

"You demon! You!" Merlin screams in tears below the beast. "You... You.. You... Krampus Kneazle!"

Toby smiles. Krampus. That sounds like a better name, in a better home.

Krampus purrs for the first time in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most Kneazle monstrosities are orange and look like something from Alice in Wonderland, but let's pretend Kneazles are more badass looking like its wikipedia page portrays it.
> 
> Kneazles changing their eye color alludes to the perceived trustworthiness study in eye color. Kneazles study people's eyes in order to gauge how trustful they are, when they do so they adopt the same color as your eyes. After all, they do say eyes are windows to the soul. Most Kneazles are observing you when you aren't looking so no records exist of this phenomenon too.


	2. Hops the Crup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the cat didn't go so well, Gaius adopts a dog for Merlin instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcomed! Trying to get back into writing... Usually takes me months to spit out a chapter now...

Gaius had hoped that the Kneazle would be able to keep Merlin company while he was away on business, unfortunately the two do not get along at all whatsoever. Krampus no longer responds to his former name, Toby, and Merlin is convinced the beast is a spawn of Satan or some darker magic. Although none of that, Gaius will have to admit that the cat bullies Merlin more than appropriate. Perhaps when the boy is older and bigger that will become less of a problem though. For now, Gaius will just have to continue listening to the painful yowling when Merlin gets his hands on Krampus, and the frantic screams for help when Krampus gets his paws (or claws) on Merlin.

"Gaaaiiuuuusss! Heeeelp!" Merlin shrieks, running into his study, the safe zone that Krampus refuses to cross because Gaius threatened to shave his fur off if he so much as set a paw in there again. Gaius refuses to lose any more precious time straightening his already messy study from his nephew and cat's civil war.

Krampus simply glares from the threshold, awaiting his prey to come out. Merlin merely simpers at Gaius when he raises his eyebrow at his nephew. "He kept chasing me... And then he ripped my shirt!" Merlin proves his point by spinning around and pointing to the neat holes and tears on the back of his shirt.

Gaius sighs.

Merlin's going to need more clothes at this rate; but making way to a clothing store at this rate will put Gaius behind. Perhaps he needs to find time to teach Merlin about utilizing his magic for performing inane tasks like mending his own clothes, preparing meals within minutes, understanding Gaius' ridiculous organization system so a whispered spell is all it takes to re-shelve and straighten up the library _and_ his study (if Merlin is going to keep taking refugee in here, he needs to learn how to _not_ throw everything array like he does to the lounge), instead of using his magic for ridiculous things like making shapes in the fire and smoke ("It burns the carpet, Merlin!"), float Krampus when he's in peril ("What are you doing, child?! That's abuse!"), or playing with the lights when he's bored (Stop it, Merlin. I can't _see_ what I'm reading.").

 "Merlin." Gaius reprimands, peering over the frame of his glasses. "How are your studies going?"

Merlin fidgets under his Uncle's gaze. Gaius nods in understanding, "Not well, I see. Negligence deserves punishment." It's a threat, and Merlin knows well that he never breaks a promise when it comes to disciplining children. Merlin would almost believe Gaius was reputable for it, almost, if he wasn't the only child that the old man punishes on a daily.

"I've been reading everything you've given me!" Merlin tries to appeal, skirting around the main issue. Gaius goes right ahead and digs it up though, "What about your _assignments_?"

"Uhhh... I lost the one with the numbers and all.."

"Merlin!" Gaius yells, hands coming down on the desk. Merlin visibly jumps, shrinking in on himself. "What did I say about the importance of this?"

Merlin glowers, "That I could only go home if I passed all my studies..."

"And have you?"

"...No..." It's as if Gaius has sucked all the joy from his nephew now, and Gaius is not heartless especially when it concerns a certain young child who's been left in the middle of nowhere with a distant uncle who he just learned about seven months ago.

"Come child." Gaius pats his lap. Merlin slowly approaches, allowing the old man to hoist him up onto his lap. "I understand you miss home, and your mother. I also know you enjoy your time here, even with all the mischief that you get into. And even though you pretend to hate Krampus, you enjoy his company." Merlin almost protests at that last sentence, but Gaius' _silencio_ keeps his voice mute.

"But soon you will be of age, where you must decide whether you want to continue as a Muggle, or a Wizard." Gaius leans down to whisper a secret, "Which is why your mother sent you to me." Merlin turns around, giving up when became an uncomfortable position, choosing instead to perch on the mahogany desk, facing his Uncle.

"Is that why Mum left me here?" His voice is so small, Gaius' heart strings pull tight.

"Yes, child. She fears for you ever since you could do magic before talking." Gaius explains, understanding that perhaps it is time he told his nephew about the reality of the world and his magic's place in it. "Merlin. Most children do no know how to harness their magical abilities until much older. Most do not even display blatant magic like you do. In order to utilize their magic, they require a wand to instrument spells."

"Wand? The stick that you use? That I'm not allowed to touch at all?" Merlin questions, eyeing the pale cream wood jutting out of Gaius' shirt pocket.

Gaius chuckles at the reference; soon he'll be needing another stick to help him get around. "Yes. It acts as a magical conduit to wizards."

Merlin frowns at the unfamiliar words.

"It helps them do magic." Gaius rephrases.

"But I don't have one. And I can do magic." Merlin makes a confused face, eyeing the same wand that is now in Gaius' hand warily. Merlin's seen some amazing and scary things from that thing. So even if Gaius didn't tell him to not touch it, Merlin wouldn't have wanted to anyways.

"That's what makes you special, Merlin." With a flick of Gaius' wrist, Merlin feels the chill behind him recede; the fabric of his shirt knitting and twining itself back like new.

"It's like new!" Merlin exclaims, twisting and turning to get a good look at his newly mended shirt. Gaius smiles fondly.

"It's about time, Merlin, that you know what I do and where I go."

Merlin schools in his awe, imitating his Uncle's serious expression. "When children are of age, they receive a letter of invitation from a wizarding school. Not everyone receives one, Merlin. Only children who show magical promise are invited. Muggles do not know of the wizarding world, and it must be kept that way."

"How do we know Muggles from Wizards then?"

"When you have learned how to use your magic properly you will be able to sense it, Merlin. As for now, you must not mention any of this to anyone. Not even your mother." Gaius explains, rising from his seat to peruse his books. Merlin remains seated, his gaze fixated on his uncle though.

"Why not?" Merlin frowns. He never keeps things from his mother, only when he does something bad since he hates making her upset or sad.

"Hunith has limited knowledge about the magical community, and it's best to keep it that way. Some magical folk do no take kindly to Muggles knowing about them." Gaius tries to explain the difficulty of antagonism towards Muggles that some wizards and witches have. It is still too early for Merlin to understand prejudice. "Hunith will be safer that way too." Merlin nods in understanding at that. He doesn't understand why some people might not like others, but if keeping quiet will ensure his mother's safety then Merlin can do that.

"What does this all have to do with your work though?" Merlin inquires, realizing that they were getting off topic, and Gaius tends to do that sometimes.

"Ah. Yes." Gaius acknowledges, pulling a book from the shelf. He brings it over to the desk with a thud and smoke of dust. Merlin coughs, right in mist of it. "I don't doubt that your letter will come from Hogwarts. Most children in Britain attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gaius smooths his hands over the old tome in reverence and nostalgia.

"Hogwarts?" Merlin reads on the front of the book, skipping over most of the words cause they were too complicated or unreadable,

"I've spent half of my life there, Merlin. And even to this day, the school is my pride and joy." Gaius reveals, opening the book to a page that could barely be read from how faded the ink has become with time.

"You're still a student?" Merlin puzzles. He receives a smack to the head at that comment, "Goodness no, child! I am a professor. I teach magic at Hogwarts. I was once of student long ago, but not anymore." Gaius explains, scandalized if he was _still_ a student to this age and day. The prospective students these days are out of control!

"But you're always here!" Merlin protests. Trying to imagine how his uncle could be in two places at once. His old teacher Mrs. Penny was _always_ at school. He was almost convinced that she slept there.

"There are spells and magical objects that allow for you to be at two places at once, Merlin. Sometimes if you're being fickle, I don't even come home!" Gaius admits, remembering that one time Krampus and Merlin's fights escalated completely out of control that the only way for it to resolve was to let the two fight it out. Gaius refused to be caught in the mess so he stayed at Hogwarts for the time being while his doppelganger barricaded itself in the study to keep an eye on them in case intervention was absolutely needed.

Merlin's mouth hangs open in shock at the revelation. "You let Krampus have it at me last month?!" Although his mind was also trying to wrap itself around Gaius' phenomenon, so if he had no control over his limbs, muscles, or jaw for that matter it was not his fault. His head is preoccupied.

"If he seriously wanted to kill you, Merlin, the beast would've done it by now, in your sleep no less. I have no doubt Krampus can take you down easily, but he enjoys your presence way too much to act upon it." Gaius defends nonchalantly. Although Merlin and Krampus don't get along, they enjoy each other's company far too much to seriously harm one another. Kneazles can be fiercely loyal and Gaius has no doubt that the beast will defend Merlin and their home if necessary. Krampus may act aloof most of the time, but Gaius knows the beast is far from it. "So rest assure, my boy, you are safer with Krampus than anyone else. I trust the beast to keep you and our home safe when I must travel or be elsewhere."

Merlin looks over Gaius' shoulder in disbelief, meeting Krampus' all-knowing look. That cat likes him? Unbelievable. Merlin fears for his life around him. Maybe Gaius should try being someone's prey for a day!

"I don't know about that, Uncle Gaius..." Merlin mutters, eyes returning to the book that his uncle is casually flipping through.

"Nonsense, my boy. Now. Down we go. Come on." Gaius gestures for Merlin to hop off his desk, ushering him towards the waiting cat whose grin seems to stretch even wider upon realizing his prey will be handed straight to him. "Now that you understand the importance of my duty while I'm in here, leave me be."

Merlin digs his heels in upon approaching the demon cat, shaking his head all the meanwhile. "Noooo, Gaius! He'll eat me!"

Once side by side, Gaius gives the beast a stern look that even sends the proud cat glowering. "I want no disruption. You two will either learn to get along, or one of you will be spending time in the barn where it's cold with only an old wood stove as warmth."

And with that, the door to the study closes with a loud echo.

Merlin looks to Krampus. The cat meets his eyes briefly before prancing around Merlin, purring all the while in mock deference; alluding to the unlucky fellow that'll be spending a night in the barn.

Merlin grimaces.

* * *

Luckily, neither of them spend a night at the barn—as of yet.

Even though Gaius keeps going on about Krampus being fond of him and that death was no worry for him (unless in his sleep; Merlin's made a habit of locking and barricading his door at night now), Merlin can't imagine it or _see_ it.

Although Krampus doesn't always bully Merlin; the beast can be perfectly at ease by Merlin's side when he's in a _good mood_ , as Merlin likes to put it. But when Krampus feels the urge to just be _mean_ , he's a menace. Worse of all is that the beast knows it's being a wicked monster and seems to take glee in it.

Suspiciously, the past few days have been calm and easy. Merlin suspects Krampus will be in one of his _moods_ again any day now. They can never go a week without some sort of fight between them after all.

Until then, Merlin chants to himself that he must keep his guard up at all times, for when Krampus strikes it is at Merlin's most obliviousness and vulnerablest.

* * *

This year Gaius is in charge of all the potions classes, and it's all relatively easy knowledge, but his students fail to memorize the proper ingredients needed to make a particular potion so often than not he spends most of the time cleaning exploding liquids, conjuring more potions for potions gone wrong, or escorting students either to the Headmaster or Nurse for misbehaving or stupid children. Gaius does not have the time for this nonsense either. He's got a nine year old at home to take care of. His time is not his own anymore.

Rushing out of the castle to return home after all his lessons for the day have finished, Gaius almost misses the crowd of students huddled on the snowy grounds. "Children! The Headmaster has made it clear to stay indoors today!"

Upon hearing the old man's reprimand, some of the young wizards and witches scurry. The few that remain are not familiar students to him, he does however recognize Morgana Pendragon. Her father was once his pupil years ago when he first started out as a professor at Hogwarts. Uther Pendragon is also notoriously famous, there isn't anyone in the wizarding world who doesn't know of him and his family. Rumors are floating about his son due to start his first year soon, but whether in Hogwarts or Durmstrang Gaius can not be sure. Although there have been whispers about his antagonist relationship with Dumbledore as of late

"What is all the commotion?" Gaius addresses the remaining three children who appear to be hiding something based on their shifting and fidgeting.

"Nothing, Professor Gaius." Morgana answers, cool and at ease. Gaius raises his eyebrow at her answer, unimpressed with the answer when he can see a tail wagging animatedly between her legs. Morgana promptly clamps her legs together to hide what Gaius has already seen.

"If the two of you don't want me reporting this to the Head of your house, I presume you make haste." Gaius addresses the other two students with a notion of his head to move along. The other two students look reluctant to leave Morgana alone, but the witch bristles at them to obey. Gaius and Morgana watch them disappear behind the arch of the castle before addressing on another.

"What is it now, Morgana?" Gaius sighs. Morgana is almost as troublesome as his nephew, Merlin. The young witch is a bright student, with wit unparalleled with all her peers combined, however her strong emotions and ideals often land her in more problems than the Weasley children (and that's saying something).

Morgana hesitates before gesturing for the creature behind her to show himself. It isn't even a creatures to Gaius' surprise, but a mere _dog_. A Jack Russel terrier to be exact. The thing is harmless with its trusting eyes, drooling mouth, and thumping tail. The question now is, what is a _Muggle_ dog doing in _Hogwarts_?

"We found it in the courtyard this morning. We've been bringing it food and blankets for warmth. It's just a pup and harmless!" Morgana explains, patting the dog's head and crouching down to hug it, afraid that Gaius would send it away. And indeed that's what Gaius has to do. It cannot stay in the castle, especially at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but you must understand the Headmaster would not allow it."

Morgana's face falls, believing that Gaius would side with her. Her father always said she could go to Gaius for anything; a lie like everything else that comes out of his mouth though. "You can't!" Morgana cries, burying her tears in the dog's neck. The animal whimpers at her distress, tail drooping.

Gaius crouches down to their level with a grimace. Sadly, he cannot do anything for the dog. He can only accompany it to a shelter or abandon it far from the castle. If word got around that a Muggle dog was on the grounds, some elitist students would see it tortured and that thought brings back haunted memories from a time long ago when he was a student at Hogwarts. Even if it was registered as a companion under some student, it wouldn't be enough to protect the dog. The Headmaster has not allowed dogs on school grounds ever since that incident, for the reason precisely.

An idea does however spring to mind and Gaius places a reassuring hand on Morgana's shoulder to gain her attention. "Morgana. It cannot stay here, but I promise you it will go to a good home."

Morgana looks up mournfully at her Potion's professor. She does not believe a single word from him though, still shielding the Jack Russel terrier with her body. "Where?" She scowls.

"I have a nephew at home. He does not get along with our cat, and I'm sure the dog will make a great companion for him. The two would get along quite well, I assure you." Gaius explains, attempting to placate the witch and ease her worries. Although it seems like she does not trust any words from his lips.

"I don't believe you. You'd sooner dump him on the side of the road than take him in!" Morgana seethes, beyond all reasoning now.

"Child!" Gaius yells, shocking her and the dog who yelps in fright, "I play no games and don't make promises that cannot be kept! We have no time before word spreads that a Muggle beast is on castle grounds and if the caretaker catches word of it, you know he'll not be as kind as I have been!"

Argus Filch, clearly a cat person, would tear apart the dog with his bare hands. Morgana blanches at the visual image, "What should we do, Gaius?!"

"You will help me escort the dog beyond the fields, but then you must return, make haste to the Great Hall so no one suspects anything." Gaius instructs, assisting Morgana in rising. Although it has only been a day, the dog and Morgana have formed a bond and they deserve a proper farewell before parting, preferably away from prying eyes though. Morgana already doesn't get on with most students because of her unusual thoughts and beliefs, often clashing with her fellow students and professors. If she is seen breaking the rules, her enemies would not let her live it down peacefully.

"We must hurry then! Professor Caerleon is on duty tonight!" Morgana exclaims, rushing ahead of Gaius, who grumbles about youth and age. The dog follows right after her without command or gesture.

It doesn't take them long to reach their destination, but it does take some threatening words, exasperated sighs, insistent pulling, and a lot of _"Just_ one _more hug!"_ before Morgana finally leaves in a slump and drag in her steps. She keeps looking back at the dog every second though, which Gaius has a firm hold of, until eventually the castle's structures obstruct her figure. The dog whimpers sadly when Morgana disappears completely from his sense of sight and smell.

"Come now. My nephew is waiting for us." Gaius addresses the dog before apparating them back to his stone cottage.

* * *

Merlin and Krampus have been getting along surprisingly well today. The Kneazle's been up in the rafters all day and Merlin is quite content with that, it gives him the chance to properly finish up his "homework" from Uncle Gaius. It's much more comfortable working on the island's counter tabletops, that way he can sprawl his work everywhere without losing it and swing his legs leisurely—sitting in his cramped room with only his lap as his workspace is terribly unpleasant.

Maybe he should ask Uncle Gaius for a big desk of his own...

"Merlin." Gaius calls out for his nephew while tugging the terrier inside the house with the make-shift leash he's managed to magic.

So lost in his own thoughts of desk, comfort, and the future, Merlin almost doesn't hear his name being called, but now that Gaius is home all thoughts of studying, homework, and daydreaming are evaporating. "Coming!" Merlin replies as he hops down the stool he's perched on to greet his uncle at the foyer.

Upon seeing the dog right next to Gaius, Merlin squeals in delight. "A dog?!" Without preamble, Merlin rushes forward to envelope the animal in a tight hug.

It's not that Merlin's more of a dog person than a cat person; he likes both. It's just that Krampus is an evil beast and Merlin would rather not have to watch his back all the time in fear of being mangled to pieces. (Honestly Merlin would just like a companion that would follow him everywhere with their undivided attention, like the crow back in Ealdor.)

Merlin's sudden hug frightens the pup even more, but eventually relaxing when Gaius unleashes him. Having gone from being doted on, separated from children he's grown fond off, traveling so fast that his senses are left reeling, and now in a cozy home he's not so sure will be temporary or permanent, its understandable that he'd be skittish and closed off.

"Where'd you get..." Merlin trails off, looking underneath the dog to inspect their gender, "him?" All the while petting and rubbing the dog down. Gaius winces at all the dog hair being shed. The dog **will _not_** stay in the house.

"He was found on school grounds. Muggle breeds are not welcomed kindly in Hogwarts. I've promised a student of mine to take him in."

Merlin proceeds to beckon the terrier across the foyer threshold when Gaius scolds the two of them, "Merlin! I will _not_ have dog hair all over my home! He must stay in the foyer." Merlin scowls at that, looking back at the poor pup that looks unjustly admonished.

 "Why though?" Merlin whines. It's completely unfair that the dog can't even settle in properly after being wretched away from its former home or enjoy the warmth of a hearth after braving the chill outside.

"Merlin."

Merlin slumps in defeat. If Gaius uses that tone, he's a black strand of hair (since his hairs are becoming more white than black these days) away from punishing him, usually by magical means too.

"It's ok. I'll stay with you." Merlin addresses the dog as he strokes his head and ears. The Jack Russell Terrier whimpers in response and settles more comfortably on Merlin's lap to enjoy the rub down he's getting.

Distracted, Merlin forgets about Krampus until the cat's presence catches the dog's attention, ears perking in curiosity. Merlin frowns at Krampus and attempts to shoo the feline away, "Get you! Not tonight!"

Krampus' eyes track the erratic movements of Merlin's hands in amusement, then huffs and twirls back around to retreat into the living room. Merlin and the dog watch the beast's swagger until he disappears around the corner. Merlin lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding until his lungs began to burn.

"That would have ended up bad if he wanted to pick a fight." Merlin converses with his new companion still snuggled up against him. "He's been good all week that it's almost suspicious, you know? I keep thinking he's gonna jump me any minute now. Especially now, he could have pounced on me _and_ you." Pausing suddenly during his tirade, Merlin looks around to make sure no one hears, then leans closer to the dog to whisper, "He's not very nice. You should be careful of him."

As if understanding, the terrier barks in response. However, a side stink eye from Gaius, who has been pottering in the kitchen, cowers the dog whose ears flatten in admonishment.

Merlin glares at the back of Gaius' head when the old man resumes his work for what appears to be dinner.

"You should be careful of him too. He's a cranky ol—"

"Merlin."

Merlin almost pulls a muscle in his neck looking up suddenly in alarm to a stern-looking Gaius and his all-too-impressive eyebrow.

"Dear child. Are you going to sit there all day or help me with the meal?"

Merlin grumbles underneath his breath about how it takes longer with his help when Gaius could magic it all in his sleep, but gets up anyways knowing he won't be served a good meal if he ignores his uncle's _kind_ request ("While I'm asking nicely, _Mer_ lin."

So with a gentle pat to the dogs head, Merlin follows Gaius to the kitchen with a sort of mournfulness.

* * *

"...You're not keeping him there forever, are you?" Merlin edges, unable to stomach his meal until he's asked the question that's been running around in his head ever since Gaius forbade the dog entrance past the foyer.

"Merlin. Eat your dinner."

Merlin drops his silverware in a clatter to gain his uncle's attention. Gaius looks up from his food, unamused. "We'll settle this later, Merlin. It's been a long day and I'd like to have my dinner in peace." With his piece said, the old man returns to his meal.

Irked, Merlin pounds his clenched hands with a resounding _bang_ on the dinner table. "Gaius!"

Gaius looks up in irritation and from the fierce expression on his nephew knows from experience that Merlin will not leave a problem unsolved once the child's set on solving it.

"I planned to have him take up residence in the barn." Gaius answers straightforwardly, expression stern and serious.

When Merlin's expression morphs into the most crestfallen Gaius has ever seen, he feels heartsore himself for putting that expression there. It's almost enough for him to take his words back, at least until Merlin launches into a tirade about animal abuse and poor caring, which he promised a student and is now breaking.

"It's winter right now! That barn is _always_ cold! He's going to feel the cold forever! How could you even consider that option?! And Krampus sheds too! What's stopping _you_ from throwing _him_ ," Merlin points up at the rafters at the unseeable Kneazle, "in the barn?!"

"Merlin!" Gaius yells over his nephew's rising voice, and perhaps he's been around Headmaster Dumbledore too much that he's starting to take after the greying wizard. When his emotions are unstable and he raises his voice, it tends to have a booming echo along with a growing foreboding shadow aura around his person—at least according to his students.

It must be true too when he sees Merlin shrink in on himself with a defiant, petrified expression.

Perhaps it might've been the long day he's had or the weary travel or the fact that he refuses to have a dog as a pet (he's always been more of a cat or lizard person) or maybe even the dinner, but Gaius lays down the ultimatum that he's certain will keep Merlin quiet in acquiescence.

"It's final, and if you are so unhappy about it you can join him in the barn."

All month Merlin and Krampus have been tiptoeing around each other in fear of being thrown in the barn, almost as if it was a competition instead of warmth and coziness or cold and freezing. However, Gaius is unprepared for the resolute reply that Merlin responds with, which will no doubt land him in great trouble with Hunith once she hears about it.

"FINE!" Merlin agrees, and like a storm he gathers his dinner, winter coat, and all the blankets in the house as he ushers the dog out the door, no doubt to the barn.

Too shocked or angered, Gaius and Merlin fail to realize this was all done with the boy's hazardous magic.

* * *

The snow is falling peacefully outside, a juxtaposition to what had just happened inside the cottage, and it's like the balm Merlin didn't know he needed after defying Gaius and running away with all of the bed sheets, blankets, pillows and afghans imaginable in Gaius' arsenal (unbeknownst to Merlin at the moment).

Arms full with a whining dog (and a trail of what his magic could grab to survive the night in a barn), Merlin trudges towards the obnoxious red barn, whose color can _still_ be seen in the darkness. The snow is somewhat deep in this part of the area because Gaius reasons there's no need to plow what they don't need or use, and Merlin mutters _that damn old man_ and _why did I think this was a good idea_ during his trek. Although, honestly, Merlin _wasn't_ think when he yelled 'FINE!' at his uncle.

It honestly all happened to fast for him to comprehend.

First, he just thought about how unfair it all was for the dog and then his thoughts just kept simmering like that stew Gaius made them for dinner tonight, so really every mouthful was life digesting more chaotic thoughts into his mind and body until he just exploded with it all. The anger came from out of nowhere quite frankly. It was rather frightening once Merlin thought about it; how fast his emotions went out of control and with it his magic (it seems he's finally realized it's not just the dog and him that'll be out in the barn).

Now in front of the old wooden side door, Merlin sets his companion on the pile of logs up against the barn. "Stay, ok? I'll be right back! Don't want you to get wet."

Knowing the door won't budge with a good pull (and honestly why couldn't it be a pushed door?) with all the snow and rusting on the hinges, Merlin sets about digging his bare fingers through the snow to clear a swinging path for the barn's door. He doesn't work for long though before the Jack Russell Terrier hops his way through the snow over to Merlin to help, yapping excitedly all the while.

"I don't whether to call you a good boy or bad boy." Merlin laughs with mirth, digging with more vigilance to match the dog's masterful skills.

In no time with both of them at work, the two are able to finally get inside albeit freezing. Merlin's fingers are starting to feel numb and his teeth have started chattering since he attempted to pry open the barn door. His companion isn't faring any better. His small frame is starting to shiver and his tail has drooped down to rest in-between his legs (it's always been perked or moving since Merlin's met the dog).

"Let's warm up." Merlin scoops the terrier into his arms, sharing body warmth with each other to stay warm while he examines the interior of the barn.

Merlin doesn't need to try hard or look far though. As if sensing his need for help, his magic responds by lighting up the whole barn with pearls of light winding up into the rafter beams. Merlin looks up and around in awe, and glee once he finds an old wood stove in the corner with a convenient pile of hay nearby to lay down on.

As if reading his mind, his magic settles the finery he stole from Gaius onto the hay in a make-shift bed fashion. Appeased with his sleep arrangements, Merlin peers around the old stove to find any wood; he would rather not go back outside for the wet wood piled up against the barn. And once again, as if sensing his predicament, his magic roars to life breathing fire into the wood stove and sending sparks flying like fireworks. The dying embers make Merlin flinch and surprise the dog, but they don't hurt somehow even though the heat radiating from the source is certainly real.

With their warmth and bed accommodated for, Merlin sets his dinner in-between himself and the dog in fake cheer, "Let's dig in!" Merlin scoops any meat and bone in his soup for the dog while drinking the cold soup he helped his uncle make just an hour ago. The memory is almost enough to bring tears to Merlin's eyes, but he swallows back his melancholy and the rest of his soup in one mouthful, satiated that his belly is full and the terrier in front of him jovial with his wagging tail.

Merlin smiles in peace at the picture they make, and almost cannot contain the giggle bubbling up in him from the ridiculousness of the situation and happiness emanating from his companion.

"We should name you." Merlin informs the dog, laying down on his elbows in front of the said animal. Merlin received a bark in acknowledgement.

"But what to name you is the question..." Merlin ponders while staring intensely at the dog as if the name would just come to him like that.

And just like magic it certainly did, by conjuring up a memory of the Jack Russell Terrier hopping towards him and the barn door to help Merlin open the barn door.

"Good boy, Hops." Merlin pats his newly named companion, knowing somehow that the name has been acknowledged without the excited yapping that Hops is making.

Almost like magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Gaius keeps watch of his nephew from inside and even ventures out in the snow late at night to make sure Hops and Merlin is tucked in and warm, banking up the fire himself to last until late morning.
> 
> Gaius and Merlin would later learn that Hops prefers living outside because he's not a domesticated dog, but a Crup who has a rather wild side and taste for gnomes. There's no describing how horrified Merlin was when Hops proudly brings a dead gnome as a present and Gaius' blanched expression after having found out. After that it's safe to say there were no more denials about Hops; he was _definitely_ not an ordinary Jack Russell Terrier.


End file.
